Sakura Fest
A dojin song for the game, and roughly corresponds to the Sakura Matsuri. In Japanese it should be called 春桜之宴. Credits Lyrics ;Legend :IRiS七叶 - Green :少恭 - Blue :合 (IRiS七叶 & 少恭) - Black :MUE - Maroon Original= |-|Transcription= harukaze sakuranaga ruru yume no kage kokoro ni sumu tsuki terasu tsudou omoi mo hakanaku wa koyoi e izanau cè'ěr tīng dào xià rì chán míng yíngmiàn gǎnshòu chūnrì xiǎoyǔ huāngē màn wǔ yuàn děngdào yīnghuā bèi fēng juǎn qǐ yǔ nǐ yīqǐ céng wúfǎ chùjí de rénshēng yòng qí yuàn jīzǎnzhe yùnqì wǒ què zài zhèlǐ yùjiàn nǐ jiěsuǒ chuánqí de zhuànjì qiú yīgè huíyīng wǒ tà rù wèizhī lǐngyù gūlínglíng bào xī wàng xiàng mánglù shēnyǐng shì nǐ shēn chūshǒu jiāng wǒ lā lí gūdú de fēngjǐng yībǎi líng bā xià zhōng shēngxiǎng qǐ chū mèng juéxǐng wǒ tiàowàng fùshìshān jǐng rúguǒ fēnlí shì mǒu zhǒng xiūxíng suǒyǒu nǔlì kěshì wéi jīntiān de chóng jù cóngqián yáo bùkě jí de shényù qǐng tì wǒ sòng shàng nián hè zhuàng de xīnyì nǎo zhōng shì wǔ máng xīng de yìnjì gùshì cóngcǐ yánxù huānyíng nǐ de jiànglín zhēncángguò mílù de fēngyè cǎi shàng tíngyuàn zhōng de dōng xuě wǒ qīshēn zài sìjì fēnmíng de píng'ān shìjiè yǔ nǐ xiāngyù zhàohuàn shí de xiǎo xiǎo qídài diǎn kāi xìnjiàn shí de jīngxǐ hǎoxiàng wǒ jīnglì de yīqiè nǐ zhèngzài zhúgè kāiqǐ qiú yīgè huíyīng wǒ tà rù wèizhī lǐngyù gūlínglíng bào xī wàng xiàng mánglù shēnyǐng shì nǐ shēn chūshǒu jiāng wǒ lā lí gūdú de fēngjǐng yībǎi líng bā xià zhōng shēngxiǎng qǐ chū mèng juéxǐng wǒ tiàowàng fùshìshān jǐng rúguǒ fēnlí shì mǒu zhǒng xiūxíng suǒyǒu nǔlì kěshì wéi jīntiān de chóng jù cóngqián yáo bùkě jí de shényù qǐng tì wǒ sòng shàng nián hè zhuàng de xīnyì nǎo zhōng shì wǔ máng xīng de yìnjì gùshì cóngcǐ yánxù huānyíng nǐ de jiànglín hana no in ni hōkō fu konoyo zo maboroshi-kun'araba 'katajikenaki shiawasedesu.' yībǎi líng bā xià zhōng shēngxiǎng qǐ chū mèng juéxǐng wǒ tiàowàng fùshìshān jǐng rúguǒ fēnlí shì mǒu zhǒng xiūxíng suǒyǒu nǔlì kěshì wéi jīntiān de chóng jù cóngqián yáo bùkě jí de shényù qǐng tì wǒ sòng shàng nián hè zhuàng de xīnyì nǎo zhōng shì wǔ máng xīng de yìnjì gùshì cóngcǐ yánxù huānyíng nǐ de jiànglín |-|Translation= The spring breeze blows, cherry blossoms flowing Shadows of dreams, nested in the heart Under the moonlight, thoughts are gathered The ephemeral is enticed to this night Tilting the head, listening to the singing of summer cicadas Heading forth, feeling the sprinkling of spring rain Joyous melodies and graceful dances may wait until the cherry blossoms are picked up by the wind, together with you The life that could not be reached once upon a time Accumulating luck with wishes Yet I met you here, unlocking bios filled with marvel Seeking a response, I step into unknown regions Hugging my knees in solitude, I look to the hurrying figures It was you who gave your hand, pulling me out of that isolated background The 108 peals of the bell ring outAppears to be joyanokane Awakening from a dream, I gaze towards Mount FujiOne of the sanreizan If parting is cultivation Then all we strive for, is the reunion of today Once an unreachable domain Please send the affections of my nengajo in my steadNew Year's Day postcard Thoughts filled with the seal of the pentagram The story continues from now, welcoming your arrival Treasuring the stray maple leaves Stepping into the winter snow in the courtyard I sojourn within the four different seasons of the Heian world, meeting you Those small anticipations of summoning Those surprises when opening the mail As if all that I've experienced began with you, one by one Seeking a response, I step into unknown regions Hugging my knees in solitude, I look to the hurrying figures It was you who gave your hand, pulling me out of that isolated background The 108 peals of the bell ring out Awakening from a dream, I gaze towards Mount Fuji If parting is cultivation Then all we strive for, is the reunion of today Once an unreachable domain Please send the affections of my nengajo in my stead Thoughts filled with the seal of the pentagram The story continues from now, welcoming your arrival Wandering beneath the shade of the blossoms If only I could share the fleeting dreams of this world with you "Truly grateful for this happiness." The 108 peals of the bell ring out Awakening from a dream, I gaze towards Mount Fuji If parting is cultivation Then all we strive for, is the reunion of today Once an unreachable domain Please send the affections of my nengajo in my stead Thoughts filled with the seal of the pentagram The story continues from now, welcoming your arrival Links * MV * Bilibili * Song * Accompaniment * Dance Category:Dojin